La Bella y la Bestia
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: -Papá - me llamó mientras la arropaba - ¿Puedes contarme una historia? - No conozco alguna - le contesto lamentándome que Athena haya tenido que ir a Japón el día de hoy - Mamá es la que sabe de eso. -Por favor-me suplica y suspiro. - ¿Conoces la historia de La Bella y la Bestia? - ella asiente - Entonces te contaré una versión que tú no conoces.


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

 **Este oneshot es una secuela de mi fanfic "El Problema de Amarnos".**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

 **La Bella y la Bestia**

Por Aquarius-chan

Han pasado ya cuatro años desde que ella vino al mundo para cambiarme. Su eterna sonrisa y sus dulces ojos azules siempre me miran con alegría. Ayer Athena recibió un llamado desde Japón, la fundación la necesitaba y ella tuvo que ir. María y yo decidimos quedarnos, unos días solos nos vienen perfecto a los dos. Le gusta jugar a los videojuegos, a las escondidas, con sus muñecas y todas esas cosas que les gustan a los niños de su edad. Es feliz.

Aun así, lo difícil es hacerla dormir. Athena siempre le cuenta una historia antes de dejarle su tenue luz de noche encendida. Y yo no se ni una. Suspiro y ruego a los dioses que mágicamente la hagan dormirse.

-Papá - me dice dulcemente mientras la arropo - ¿Me contarás una historia?

Los dioses me odian, lo terminé de confirmar.

-Mamá es la que conoce todo tipo de historias - le termino de acomodar las mantas - Y yo ninguna - sonrío.

-Aaah, debes saber alguna - me insiste y hace un puchero mientras sus orbes azules chocan con mis azules. ¿Cómo resistirme a esa carita?

-Bien - suspiro derrotado - ¿Conoces la historia de "La Bella y la Bestia"?

-Si - dijo emocionada - Mami ya me la contó.

-Bien - vuelvo a sonreírle, esta vez cómplice - Te contaré otra versión de esta historia - me mira dubitativa - Una que mamá no conoce - le guiño el ojo y ella me sonríe. Muchos dicen que le estoy pegando mi sonrisa, pero yo no lo creo.

* * *

-Había una vez, en un reino lejano, un rey que cuidaba de la princesa, que aun era una bebé. Este rey tenía un ejército de caballeros...

-¿Cómo ustedes? - me interrumpe.

-No - le digo - ¿Recuerdas los caballeros de los que una vez te habló Camus? - ella asiente - Bueno, ese tipo.

Te decía, el rey tenía un ejército, pero uno de sus caballeros fue manipulado y se volvió malo e hizo que el rey desapareciera tomando su lugar. La princesa tuve que ser llevada a otro reino mientras era protegida por otros caballeros.

Pero en el reino la historia era otra. Los caballeros seguían protegiendo el castillo sin saber quien era el falso rey, hasta que uno lo descubrió.

-¿Y lo acusó? - reí. Su curiosidad es muy grande y su falta de paciencia es muy similar a la mía.

-No - veo el gesto de pena que hace - Ese caballero estaba hambriento de poder y supo inmediatamente los beneficios que conseguía al seguir al falso rey.

-Se volvió malo - susurró.

-Se volvió una Bestia - la corrijo - Una Bestia muy peligrosa. Tanto que llevó por el mismo camino a su mejor amigo.

Juntos hacían muchas cosas malas, sobre todo la Bestia. Él hacía todo para beneficiarse, para tener mas poder. Lastimaba mucha gente inocente: niños, ancianos, mujeres... ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, también se volvió malo.

Pasaron los años y la princesa regresó al castillo para traer paz al lugar. Los caballeros creían que era una impostora, ya que el falso rey así lo había dicho.

-¿Y la Bestia? - preguntó.

-Ya te dije, la Bestia sabía todo y decidió luchar para el falso rey. Junto a su amigo, le ocultaron a sus compañeros esa información. Los caballeros que estaban con la princesa lucharon sin cansancio. Algunos de los que protegían el castillo se fueron dando cuenta de todo en el momento. El rey, que pudo dejar de ser manipulado, fue derrotado junto a la Bestia y a algunos de sus compañeros y se tuvieron que ir del castillo - suspiré - algunos de ellos no se merecían ir de allí.

-Que lástima - se lamentó y yo le acaricié la cabeza.

-La princesa pudo regresar a su castillo y pudo convertirse en reina - sonrió - Pasaron los años y muchas cosas, entonces la reina tomó la decisión de traer a todos sus caballeros de vuelta, de tener sus filas completas.

Y allí estaban: los que nunca se tendrían que haber ido, el falso rey que ahora había vuelto a la normalidad, el amigo de la Bestia y, justamente, la Bestia.  
Costó mucho que se integren, algunos estaban enojados con el que fue el impostor, con la Bestia y sus amigos, mas que nada con a Bestia porque sabían que él pudo haber parado todo pero decidió beneficiarse con la desgracia. Afortunadamente todos, poco a poco, volvieron a ser amigos.

-¿Y la reina? - preguntó intrigada, yo le sonreí.

-Ella se había ido de viaje a otro reino y para cuando regresó ya estaban todos mas o menos arreglados, volviendo a ser un grupo.

Pero pasó algo que nadie esperó. La Bestia, en cuanto vio a la reina, quedó encantado. Le pareció hermosa y creía no merecer volver a pertenecer a su ejército. Muy de a poco, ellos se fueron acercando hasta que se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

-¡Estaban enamorados! - se alegró María.

-Así es. Estaban enamorados. Pero les daba miedo declararse. La reina creía que solo la vería como a la persona a quien debía proteger, mientras que la Bestia creía que no la merecía y que solo la lastimaría.

Hasta que un día, la reina se cansó de esperar y de tener miedo, entonces decidió confesarse. La Bestia se sorprendió mucho, no lo creía. Entonces la aceptó y también confesó su amor y comenzaron a salir.

Nadie sabía de esa relación y los dos eran felices, se tenían el uno al otro. Y un día les llegó la más hermosa noticia que podrían recibir: iban a esperar un bebé - vi como sus ojos se iluminaron - Fue allí cuando todos se enteraron. Algunos se habían enfadado mucho con la Bestia, pero después entendieron. Y no solo eso, después apareció el padre de la reina y también se enojó.

-¿Y qué pasó? - curioseó.

-Llegaron a un acuerdo y pudieron estar juntos. Luego de varios meses de espera donde la reina se mostró ansiosa y comía mucho, cosa que a la Bestia no le beneficiaba ya que él era quien tenía que ir por la comida a la hora que sea - la escucho reírse - Nació una pequeña, hermosa y saludable niña. Tuvieron a su princesa.

Los tres formaron una hermosa familia, un poco extraña, pero una hermosa familia en fin. Y vivieron felices para siempre. - termino.

-Es una hermosa historia papá - me abraza - ¿Ya ves que sí sabías una historia?

-Puede ser - reí - Es hora de dormir María.

-Es cierto - se acomoda en su cama y yo la arropo correctamente - Buenas noches papi.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

* * *

Salgo y cierro la puerta de su habitación luego de haber prendido su luz de noche. No es que ella le tenga miedo a la oscuridad, lo usa para cuando se levanta por las noches. María es una niña muy valiente e incluso puede ver los espíritus como yo.

-¿En serio? - me sorprendo al escuchar la voz de mi amigo - ¿La Bella y la Bestia?

-Dime que no escuchaste todo - suplico.

-Para tu desgracia, si - me afirma y sonríe.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya convertido también en una bestia - río.

-No, tú tienes suerte - también ríe - ¿Ya se durmió? - preguntó. Afrodita se preocupa bastante por ella. Incluso María lo llama "tío".

-Si, tuve que contarle esa historia para que lo haga - comenzamos a caminar camino a la cocina para buscar algo para tomar - Creí que iba a poder librarme, pero no.

Ambos mantuvimos una larga charla donde nos reímos bastante, como solemos hacer casi siempre.

Es increíble como esa niña me cambió y como Athena me ayuda. Sabe que temo equivocarme, y aun así me apoya y acompaña. Las amo a las dos, eso es seguro y nada va a hacer que cambie de opinión.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** En "El Problema de Amarnos" dije que iba a escribir dos oneshots, y este es el primero! Supongo que el otro lo publicaré en estos días.

En cuanto a este, no es muy largo, pero me gusta como quedó. Para quienes no leyeron "El Problema de Amarnos", les recomiendo hacerlo. No es una historia muy larga y, además, es bastante entretenida.

¿Me dejan sus reviews? Me ayudan mucho a mejorar en esto que amo :)

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos en mis otras historias n.n


End file.
